LA LLAMA DE LA VIDA
by asiapotter07
Summary: Harry y Hermione viven una feliz vida de novios, pero una visita inesperada hace que su maravillosa vida, se empiece a destrozar...¿qué ocurrirá entre ellos dos?


**este es mi segundo cuento, voy a intentar hacer dos cuentos a la vez...espero que os guste**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry tenía 29 años, el pelo negro y unos profundos ojos verdes que le encantaban a su novia.

Harry trabajaba de auror en el ministerio. Tenía un buen puesto, ya que era uno de los mejores aurores del ministerio.

Carol, era una chica de pelo castaño y ojos castaños, ella tenía 28 años.

Los dos se llevaban muy bien y siempre se gastaban bromas.

* * *

Eran las 9:30 de la noche, Harry ya había acabado, al fin era viernes, al fin tenia dos días para descansar de los problemas y estar con Hermione, su novia desde hacía ya cinco años.

Harry llegó a su portal y mientras entraba en el ascensor pensó en lo que haría nada más llegar a casa.

Como cada viernes, abriría la puerta con una sonrisa, Hermione le abrazaría y le daría un beso y luego harían el amor en el primer sitio más cómodo que encontraran fuera del alcance de la vista de los vecinos. Después cenarían y a lo mejor verían una película.

Cuando estaba abriendo la puerta de su casa, oyó a varias chicas hablando vaya hoy no hay tema pensó Harry, luego entró.

Ahí estaban, las tres amigas de su novia, Sue, Mady y Ellizabeth.

Sue era rubia con ojos color azul cielo, Mady pelirroja y Ellizabeth tenía el pelo negro y los ojos oscuros.

No es que a Harry les cayera mal, simplemente no las aguantaba.

Las cuatro chicas estaban sentadas en el sofá-cama, Hermione al ver a su novio, le dio un beso en la mejilla; Él saludó a las amigas y luego se fue a la cocina. Desde allí pudo escuchar:

- Vaya Hermione, ¿por qué no le has dado un beso en la boca?, ¿es que ya no os queréis o algo así?

Esa sería Ellizabeth, la más tonta; ella estaba enamorada de Harry y siempre estaba buscando la oportunidad de cumplir su sueño: enrollarse con él. Pero él no estaba dispuesto a ello, conocía bien las intenciones de Ellizabeth, y él no la quería en absoluto.

Salió de la cocina con un cuenco lleno de pistachos y se sentó enfrente de las chicas. Empezó a comer, notó que Hermione le miraba como queriendo decirle algo, él sonrió y dijo enfatizando la última palabra:

- ¿Quieres cariño?

Hermione se acercó con una de esas miradas odiosas de ella, cogió un puñadito y le susurró:

- Imbécil, me refería a que les ofrecieras a ellas.

Luego, ocupó su anterior lugar; Harry sabía que Hemione le había querido decir eso, pero a él le encantaba verla enfadada. Harry miró a las demás y les dijo:

- ¿Queréis?

Ellas dijeron que no con la cabeza.

Mientras ellas hablaban en ese idioma tan extraño para Harry, él pensaba en sus cosas, la verdad, no le apetecía escuchar como hablaban sobre ropa, chicos…Había más cosas interesantes que esas, el cine, la literatura y… ¿el quidditch? En eso pensó que hacían la final y quería ver quién ganaba, así que encendió la tele. Las chicas se callaron, Harry las miró y les dijo:

- Oye, que yo tengo derecho a ver la final.

- Harry , si quieres ver la tele te vas a la habitación.- dijo Hermione con un tono que a Harry no le gustó demasiado.

Él se fue, dejando a las chicas con sus cotilleos.

Después de una larga hora y media, el equipo de Harry ganó 3-0.

Harry oyó como Hermione se despedía de sus amigas, miró su reloj, las 11:30, seguro que Hermione querría dormir; apagó la tele y después de un rato, Hermione entró a la habitación y sin dirigirle la palabra a Harry se metió en la cama. Él fue a darle un beso, pero ella se apartó. Estuvieron un rato peleándose por culpa de las amigas de Hermione, al final, lo dejaron estar.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se levantó muy temprano, se sentó en la cama y miró a Hermione, su pelo estaba desordenado, lo que indicaba que había estado dando vueltas por la noche, Hermione tenía una sonrisa provocadora, lo cual, según Harry, era que estaba soñando con él.

Ella era preciosa, parecía un ángel, su ángel y no iba a permitir que nadie más la viera así.

Se levantó de la cama con cuidado para no despertarla y le hizo el desayuno: tostadas, café y unos trozos de manzana verde.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación con cuidado de no tirar la bandeja, Hermione se despertó y le abrazó, la disputa del día anterior parecía olvidada, sobre todo cuando la bandeja se dejó en la mesa…

Después de hacer sus..ejem..cosillas privadas…cogieron la bandeja, el café estaba frío, las manzanas amarillas y lo único que no cambió de temperatura o de color fueron las tostadas.

Harry empezó a comerse tranquilamente sus trozos de manzana:

- ¿Cómo puedes comertelo? Están amarillas.

- Tu también has cambiado de color antes y no te he dicho nada

Harry le miró provocadoramente, Hermione tardó un rato en entender y le tiró de la cama…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Y HASTA AQUÍ EL PRIMER CAPITULO...AHORA ME IRE A TRABAJAR DE VERDAD...A ESTUDIAR HISTORIA

ASIA_7_potter


End file.
